


an elf and a tiefling walk into a tavern

by planetundersiege



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, DnD AU, Drabble, Elf Percy Jackson, Fluff, M/M, PJO, Slice of Life, Taverns, Tiefling Nico di Angelo, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The tavern had a nice atmosphere.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	an elf and a tiefling walk into a tavern

The tavern had a nice atmosphere. An elven bard with long hair was playing the lute while singing an old chanting song about fate and a heroic quest about dragons, while two human barmaids walked around and made sure all the customers had enough to eat or drink, for some gold of course.

The patrons were happily chatting or singing along, some playing cards or talking about their recent heroics, bragging, while others simply wanted a hot meal and some nice sleep in the tavern inn before setting off on more adventures.

The elf Percy and the tiefling Nico were part of the second category. After four weeks on a long quest that had involved stealing a dragon egg, outsmarting ancient spirits in a dungeon shrine as well as having to infiltrate an orc camp to regain stolen gold after a robbery, the two were tired. In the end they had succeeded, their bags were filled with gold, they had a map towards their next destination and the dragon egg had hatched before they reached the wizards, making it bonded to the two of them. At this very moment, the hatchling the size of a human head was now snoozing away in Nico’s bag, hidden away from the rest. He would sneak it some scraps of meat later.

And they were still alive, save for a new scar on the tip of Nico’s tail that matched one of his already broken off horns in the shape of a ram. The young tiefling looked ruffled and wise beyond his years. He was thanks to his magic and everything he had gone through, and even though he was much shorter than a member of his species usually was, the general public was intimidated by his skin the color of dark hellfire and his hollow black eyes.

Not Percy though, the elf with black hair and sea green eyes didn’t care about that. He knew Nico and knew stereotypes were nothing but trouble. 

As he finished his drink he put his hand around the tiefling and in return felt his thick tail coil around his waist as a blush spread across his face. He always was a lightweight, even at fifty years old. Just out of adolescence for an elf.

“We did good Nico, didn’t we!” he happily chanted, enjoying the moment. “We’re the best team, and tomorrow we’ll return into the wilderness, you and me.”

Yes, there was nothing he would rather do, nowhere he would rather be.


End file.
